


Spin The Bottle

by cat_newaur



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, i dont ship Davcretia but they kiss just cuz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_newaur/pseuds/cat_newaur
Summary: wooww, so original, are they like 12?To celebrate their 50th year, the crew throws a party. But once they get into a kissing game, Magus and Taako get into a predicament.(because they <3 kissing each other more than they think they should)





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Mags.”  
The burly man woke with a start, swishing his head to look both ways, as he sat up, nearly missing the ceiling.  
“Huh? What?” He asked.  
Taako to his left, in full day-time attire, stared at the formerly snoozing Magnus in pajamas.  
“We’re playing games, this is our 50th year. Get your ass in the rec room.” He gave one final slap of the hand to Magnus’s bicep before flaunting out of the room.  
“Lazy bones!” He heard Taako shout as he left him behind.  
Magnus scrubbed at his face, yawning, but still getting up and out of bed.  
When he did eventually come around to joining the others, he realized- these weren’t the type of games he had in mind. Lup was holding Barry over a keg-stand, Lucretia was being led by Davenport with a blindfold. Taako was yelling something to Merle, waving an empty bottle in his hand. Then he turned, and caught sight of Magnus.  
“Hey, big boy!” Taako grinned. “You’re here!” He shouted, turning around to get the attention of the others.  
“Oh, shit!” Barry said, being dropped to the floor by his girlfriend.  
Lucretia hesitantly took off her blindfold, “Alright, if you say so…”  
Did.. Magnus kill the mood?  
“Don’t look glum,” Taako told him, “I made them promise that if I got all of us to be in the room at the same time, we’d play one of my favorite classics.”  
“What’s uh, your ‘classic’?” Magnus asked.  
Merle stepped in between the two. “Kiss the Bottle! Eugh!” He crossed his arms, and stuck out his tongue in faux disgust.  
“Okay, first of all,” Taako started, as he watched the group circle around. “You didn’t even call it by the right name. Second, anyone with a pair of eyes can tell you’re a gross flirty grandpa. So get your ass in the circle and give one of us a platonic kiss.”  
“Hey, wait a second-” Merle protested, but was cut off, by Taako dragging both him and Magnus to the floor.  
“Alright, ladies!” Taako clapped his hands, then set the bottle straight in the center.  
“Youngest first.”  
Lup looked to Taako, if they were youngest, she would be the older twin of two minutes. Her brain thought that for a brief moment, before the realized they had humans with them. Lucretia and Magnus shared a glance, pointing at each other in confusion.  
“I think it’s you, Luce.” Lup and Taako almost simultaneously told her.  
Lucretia poked the inside of her cheek with her tongue. “Hmmm.. if you say so.”  
She grabbed the bottle lightly, with hardly any hesitation. And with a flick of the wrist, it was spinning off. The anticipation was pretty exciting, whether you were a participant or audience member.  
It landed on Davenport, ship captain. Lucretia snicked, scooting over to the captain, who looked only slightly sheepish. She gave him a gentle peck, and giggled even more.  
“Get that bushy thing off your lip, or you’re out of the game!”  
Davenport stroked his mustache after breaking apart from Lucretia. “Hey, if you can’t handle… the ‘stache, don’t uh… don’t come-a-knocking.”  
Merle snorted loudly, “Good one, Dav!”  
Taako rolled his eyes, with his sarcastic reply “Oh, yeah real good one there, Capn’port. You’ve swooned us all.”  
Magnus brushed his arm past Taako, leaning over to the center.  
“Oh!” Taako moved back to give him room. “Right, you do you.”  
Magnus spun it, rather forcefully for a glass bottle. So it spun, and spun, and Taako- his eyes were glued onto it until it stopped spinning. He was hyperfocused on it. But when it landed with the open part pointing right into his exact location, his brain couldn’t process it.  
‘Oh, who’s beside me?’ Taako thought. He looked to his left, Merle. To his right, a flustered Magnus.  
“Taako, get a piece of that beefcake!” His sister shouted at him. At..him? Oh! At him! He was the victim at the end of this kissing stick.  
“Oho! Well, alright.” He said smoothly, turning to look at the bigger man. Magnus smirked, looking bashful with a soft pink of coloring his cheeks. The part of his cheeks without facial hair that is.  
Suddenly Taako couldn’t move. He couldn’t wrap his fingers around that chiseled jaw, and press into those thick lips. His hand shook, and he set it atop Magnus’s shoulder. He looked in Magnus’s rich dark brown eyes. Then looked away, then back. Then away. Then-”  
Magnus was leaning in- oh god. He had that classic Magnus musk. That slight smell of pinewood. It was almost comforting in a way. But the closer Magnus got, the warmer he was. Magnus must have been radiating some kind of heat. Because there is no way Taako would be so flustered over this.  
With the big calloused hands on his shoulders, Taako was pulled in slightly, smooth thin lips sliding against slightly chapped, but soft bigger ones.  
Oh well, the chapped part isn’t bad, not like he has time fo-rR H a h,, hoo boy.  
Taako’s thoughts went wild. The smell, the feel of Magnus’s big tough body hovering centimeters away. He wanted Magnus to lean on him more. He held onto his back, pulling him in more as their lips slid and fit together. Magnus rolled his bottom lip against Taako’s the friction making him shiver. Magnus was leaning over him, just barely. And finally, the bigger man pulled away. He chuckled, shifting back into his own spot.  
Taako subconsciously held a hand to his warm cheek. Then faced the others, and laughed nervously.  
“Uh, okay! Taako’s turn!” He quickly spun it, hoping to get a distraction from all the confusing thoughts filling his head, and the warmth spreading in his stomach.  
He spun it clumsily, it only spun a couple times around. And when it landed, Taako knew this universe must have hated him. It was punishing him for something. Because when he looked at where the bottle ended up, it was Magnus Burnsides.  
Merle clapped his hands laughing, along with Lup- which didn’t help his nervousness at all. Wait, nervousness? No, he didn’t have that, no sir.  
“If you want,” Barry said, “You can just spin again.”  
Before Taako could get a word in, Magnus interrupted. “Well, what are the chances I’d spin on Taako next, anyway?”  
He looked to Taako and shrugged, “I’m down for it again, if you are.”  
Taako was having an internal battle of panic and lust. God, yes, did he want to kiss big burly Magnus again. But isn’t that the same reason why he shouldn’t? God forbid he have actual feelings for someone, let alone give Magnus a hint of what Taako craved of him. But, Taako was cool, so he had to play it cool.  
“Yeah, okay.” He said, in a monotone manner.   
Magnus was sexy. Taako realized this after spending a year with him, of taking baths, and sharing a room together.   
Taako put aside his thoughts of Magnus. He was ready this time, he set his knees right in front of Magnus’s. He moved forward and leaned his hand right beside his thigh. And they kissed.  
Magnus way more into it than he was before. Because as Magnus had discovered, he loved the feeling of kissing Taako.  
He needed more excuses to do this, because he was living for it. Taako smelled of freshly cut grass and cinnamon. His velvet lips were so smooth and tantalizing. His big, rough hand raised to the back of Taako’s head, running the smooth and silky strands between his finger. Scratching lightly at the back of his scalp.  
But that wasn’t the focus- no, Magnus swore it was just the kissing he liked of Taako. Magnus sucked on Taako’s lower lip, and gently rolled his tongue against the top. He listened, getting excited as her heard from Taako; a soft hum.

Taako had to take the initiative, he knew had to. Magnus was being shy, he could tell. But if the boy wanted more, if he really did and it wasn’t Taako’s imagination- well he just had to give it to him. Taako widened his mouth, pushing it further against Magnus, letting his tongue fully slip in. He nipped at the sensitive muscle with his teeth. He felt Magnus jolt slightly at this, but it only encouraged him further. Magnus rolled his tongue against Taako’s, flicking it, and sliding it between his lips, when getting a breath of air.

Magnus was loving this, because he was pretty sure Taako was loving it just as much. Though, Taako would have a fun kiss, and forget about it in a second- this would be on Magnus’s minds for years every time he looked at the beautiful elven man. So, Magnus might as well go all in- give Taako the best. And just maybe, he wont forget about it as quickly. Magnus applied pressure to the nape of Taako’s neck, squeezing it as he bit at his lower lip, and stretched it out.  
Taako was breathing louder, and Magnus almost swore that was a quiet moan he heard. Taako’s hand was now on his thigh, squeezing. Magnus bit his lip again, hand caressing the side of Taako’s smooth neck. He lowered his lips, kissing the corner of Taako’s mouth, lower more, and more, to the line of his jaw, he gave a sharp suck. When he released, a loud smack was heard. Taako squeezed his thigh, and leaned his forehead against Magnus’s.

“I think this is more of a make-out than a kiss.” Someone said, snapping the boys back into reality.  
Taako jumped back, Magnus froze in his spot, embarrassed at having taken this so far.  
“Okay, whatever.” Taako said, waving off whoever had sassed him. Or, pointed out the obvious rather.  
Lup replied, “Geez bro, that’s longer than I’d kiss my own boyfriend for a silly game.” She snickered. “That good, huh?”  
Magnus felt pride in that question, so he rested again, settling back into place and laughing.   
“Yeah Taako,” Magnus retorted, “I mean, I live in the same space you do- I’m not going anywhere.”  
He quickly realized the implication of his sentence. And how that’s not at all what he was trying to say. Taako was staring at him, he could feel it, but he dare not look into those eyes.  
Magnus cleared his throat, if anyone else had a reaction to that, he didn’t even notice. He clapped his hands together, “Alrighty then.” He said, flicking the bottle. It landed on Barry. Not as exciting, but it would do.  
“Heh,” Barry chuckled “Try not to get too jealous Lup, I hear Magnus is real good at the kissing game.” Lup snickered, as her boyfriend crawled over to Magnus.  
Magnus pressed his lips against Barry’s. For one whole second, then sat back in place.  
“Well,” Merle said, “Sorry you can’t match up to Taako, Barry.”  
Muffled laughter was spread through the group.  
So, the game went on, as Taako and Magnus continued to give each other glances, and look away when caught.  
Both trapped, and unsure of how they would handle the rest of the evening around each other.


	2. Consensus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short ending, mainly cuz this fic is rated T

The members of the IPRE, stood around the room, idle chatter filling the air along with the stench of shots and Lup’s much-insisted keg.  
Magnus distracted himself with talking to Lucretia. Though, whatever she was getting into- he was only paying half attention. He looked behind her shoulder, staring at Taako, who was sitting in a group with his sister, and Barry.  
Taako’s eyes flickered up at him, and suddenly his focus was all back onto Lucretia, as if it had been the whole time.

Taako was obviously watching Magnus back. But in a much cooler, slick way. He gave the occasional glance, then went back to engaging in this very intriguing conversation with his sister and her boyfriend.   
It definitely made up for when he fled to the opposite side of the room immediately after the game. He was a cool cat now. Not worried about any excessive kissing that may have happened.  
“Taako.” His sister snapped him from his longer-than-a-second gaze at Magnus. “You know, you don’t have to sit with us…” she said, raising an eyebrow and looking in Magnus’s direction.  
Taako stared at her, stunned. Then defensively sputtered out “What? I know, that! Geez, you think I don’t know that?” He stood up, crossing his arms and making a show. “I control my own life, Lup! But if you didn’t want me to stick around, you could have just said so.” Before she could tell him how obvious he was being, he sauntered off, heading straight for Magnus.

Magnus could see him approaching, he didn’t know what to do, so he.. Just did nothing.  
“Magnus!” Taako shouted after him, making his way to fighter and leaning an elbow against him.  
“Can we talk?”  
Magnus looked down at him, face already getting red. “Uhhh.. yes. Of course, always!” He looked to Lucretia, “Sorry, I have to-”  
She waved him off, “By all means, take your time.”  
Lucretia walked off, leaving the two to stand by each other awkwardly.  
Magnus turned to Taako, ‘Uh..”  
“Follow me,” Taako told him, walking off already, leaving him behind to catch up.   
Taako led them back to their shared room, waiting for Magnus, and gently closing the door behind them.  
They looked up at each other, staring, standing, hardly breathing. Until Taako pushed Magnus’s back against the door, gripping his shirt with a balled fist, his other hand pinning by his side. They were both hungry, and both immediately went for each other’s lips.   
Taako pulled Magnus in roughly, lips rubbing and gliding against Magnus’s like he was his life boat. Maguns's hands gripped onto Taako’s slender hips, pulling hum further against his body. Teeth bumped each other, as meshed and molded their lips together until they found the perfect fit.  
Taako was already panting, a leg pressed in between Magnus's as he got closer to him, leaving no space between. His pointed elven canine's scraped against Magnus's lips. And after making those big lips sore and plump, he rolled his tongue around the outside of them, soothing it's dull ache. Magnus let Taako's tongue slip in as his own wrestled against it.   
All Magnus could think about was how obvious it was that they've been wanting- needing this. For how long? He didn't know, but he couldn't even care to think about that at the moment. His head was fuzzy as Taako pressed against his, tongue and lips invading his personal space.   
They pulled apart for a brief moment, Taako rested his forhead against the other's. He gave a sultry wink, sending a shiver up Magnus's spines, as he whispered to the man, 

"We should talk more often."

**Author's Note:**

> there WILL be a chapter 2, cuz im not a monster


End file.
